


You've Got the Wrong Guy

by zetsubonna



Series: On Va Voir [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, Period-Typical Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2123487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zetsubonna/pseuds/zetsubonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stucky fic request? Based on <a href="http://fozmeadows.tumblr.com/post/61853547185/indigostohelit-so-today-i-learned-that-in-the">this failure of an idea…</a></p><p>— ellisjanebell</p><p>I have taken forever to do this, and I worry that the result is anticlimactic at best, but now that <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2089737">Not a Romantic Bone in Your Body</a> has established my sense of humor for the audience, I will humbly submit this. I took the liberty of adding a sentiment from the unverified urban legend of <a href="http://tamorapierce.tumblr.com/post/92559322126/johnnie-phelps-a-woman-sergeant-in-the-army">WAC Corporal Johnnie Phelps</a>, also.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Got the Wrong Guy

"You’ve been getting a lot of mail lately," the visiting colonel noted. "Mostly anonymous."

"Fan letters, sir?" Steve sat at attention in his chair, his hands resting politely in his lap.

"Yes, but not the kind we want to encourage," the colonel said, pursing his lips.

"I’m not sure what you mean, sir," Steve said, a slight furrow appearing in his brows.

"You’re a handsome young man, Captain Rogers," the colonel sighed, frowning deeply, "And some of our boys are going sweet on you. The love letters are soaring up into the hundreds, and getting past the censors because they’re all unsigned and anonymous."

"I see," Steve said, glancing at the folder in front of him on the table. "Although I’m not entirely certain what I can do to be of assistance."

"Several of these letters," the colonel said, furrowing his brow, "Are from active duty men on the front lines, men you could be working with on one of your missions. We’re concerned you might be approached and harassed in an inappropriate manner, and we’d like you to help us in hurrying these boys along to the stockade and blue card discharges."

The furrow in Steve’s brow deepened, and Colonel Philips glanced at Agent Carter, who crossed her legs.

"I see," Steve said again, flicking the folder open, his lips curving down at the corners. "Over love letters, sir?"

"Yes," the colonel confirmed, scowling. "We’ve no room for this kind of behavior. We’re trying to fight a war!" He opened the folder and pointed to the collected letters, which Steve scanned while he spoke. "We’re going to stop intercepting them. I want you to respond to any letter you can, and if you can ferret out who these fairies are, mucking up this man’s army, you’ll turn them in. Same for any you meet on leave, or any who attempt to accost you in the showers or between shows. You’re a magnet for this sort of indecency, and we intend to use you."

"I must respectfully decline to participate in such an investigation," Steve said, closing the folder and returning to his attentive pose.

Colonel Philips rubbed his fingers against the bridge of his nose and sighed. “Rogers.”

Steve glanced at Philips, but his jaw was set, his expression impassive, and Colonel Philips knew that face. He sighed again.

"What do you mean, you respectfully decline to participate? Captain Rogers-"

"If given an order, I will be unable to comply," Steve interrupted, his tone patient. "I recognize that, if this is made an order rather than a request, I will be committing an act of insubordination in violation of the UCMJ, but I will not violate my conscience."

"And what does your conscience say,  _Captain_  Rogers?”

Steve was never impressed by superiors spitting his rank at him when they thought he was being unreasonable. He didn’t flinch. “That this is a witch hunt. Homosexuals can serve just as well as anybody else.”

"They can serve in Leavenworth," the colonel said, pounding his fist on the table.

"Frankly," Steve continued, unmoved, "I’m a bit surprised, sir, that you would waste my time with this."

Colonel Philips squeezed his eyes shut. “Carter.”

"I’m of no mind to stop him," Agent Carter murmured, folding her arms over her chest. "Captain Rogers holds himself to the highest standard of ethical behavior."

"Seeing as how," Steve continued, looking the colonel straight in the eye, "I already took on this kind of nonsense when I formed my unit, sir, I will clarify something, as you were not present when it was made explicit the first time. I don’t  _abide_  bigotry, sir. Not of any kind. Not against women, Hebrews, Japanese Americans, colored people, and not against homosexuals. I’m Irish Catholic, sir, and grew up working poor, sickly, and dodging eugenicists. I am familiar with the effects of bigotry on the psyche and the soul. I don’t  _abide_  it, and I don’t abide those who do.”

Colonel Philips sighed again, and the visiting colonel scowled, red starting to fill his face.

"You’ll do as you’re ordered," the colonel snapped, and Steve’s bottom lip twitched at the corner. "You’re Captain America."

"I am," Steve confirmed. "And if I do fall in line with this particularly absurd and hateful directive,  _sir_ , my very first enforcement will have you explaining to the press and Washington that you ordered  _Captain America_  sent home with a blue card.”

Colonel Philips sighed. “All right, Rogers.”

"Just being honest, sir," Steve said evenly.

Colonel Philips shook his head. “You’re dismissed, Rogers. And don’t go shooting your mouth off about it to anybody else, please?”

"Hopefully, it won’t become necessary, sir," Steve said, standing up smoothly and saluting the now purple faced visiting colonel.

"I swear to God, Carter," Colonel Philips sighed after Steve exited the tent. "That boy’s crazier every time I see him."

***

Bucky laughed himself sick.


End file.
